Heart Attack
by 143NLT
Summary: Someone's afraid to fall in love because of something that happened in the past. Can one person change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is just something that popped into my head randomly. This is inspired by Demi Lovato song Heart Attack.  
**

* * *

He walked down the hall humming to the music in his ear. He was listening to Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. It really spoke out to him as a person. He halted to a stop when he was in front of his locker. He took the headphones out of his ear and turned off his music and stuffed the music player in his locker.

"Hey Kurt" Mercedes greeted.

"Hey Cedes" Kurt closed his locker and turned to his friend.

"I can't talk for long I'm suppose to stop by Figgins' office"

"Why" a wave of confusion brushed over Kurt's face.

"Figgins wanted me to show a new student around"

"Oh cool I guess"

"I gotta go see you later"

"Ok bye"

Kurt watched the girl disappear down the hall before going in the opposite direction. He roamed the halls talking to different people and flirting with different guys. After a while the bell finally rang and Kurt went off to his next class.

_**xxxxKLAINExxxx**_

"Ok students take your seats" Mrs. Gravefield, Kurt's English Lit teacher, said as the students started to pour into the classroom.

Kurt took a seat in the back of the room, as he usually did. A lot of the students mostly took a seat in the front of the class. Which kinda gave Kurt the back of the class to himself if you don't count the three other students that sit in the back.

Kurt opened his notebook and started mindlessly doodling random stuff. Mrs. Gravefield was busy writing down today's assignment on the board, so she wouldn't notice him. It usually took her a while to get everything down because of her old age. She was just a little slow at doing things, but this is her last year after this she can retire.

A slight knock on the door brought Kurt out of his mindless doodling. He looked up to find his best friend Mercedes standing at the door with a boy who had to be one of the hottest guys Kurt has ever seen.

"Excuse me Mrs. Gravefield I have a new student here he's in your class" Mercedes announced.

"Oh well come on in don't be shy" Mrs. Gravefield motioned for the boy to come in.

"Ok I gotta go to my class, but if you need help finding your next class come find me when class is over" Mercedes told the boy.

He just nodded in response and Mercedes left.

"So what's your name" The old woman asked.

"Blaine Anderson" he spoke quietly and softly.

"Ok class we have a new student, but I'm pretty sure you can all see that anyways his name is Blaine Anderson treat him kindly Blaine you can sit where you like" afterwards she turned back to writing down the assignments.

Kurt smiled at Mrs. Gravefield's remark to Blaine leave it to her to want everyone to fit in. Kurt watched the boy look around the class before he decided to sit in the back. _Hhm Blaine nice name _Kurt thought.

"Is it ok if I sit here" Blaine asked Kurt immediately snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh oh yeah sure" Kurt gave himself a mental shake. _Don't get sucked in Kurt your better than this._

Blaine sat down directly next to Kurt. It kinda felt awkward for Kurt just sitting there not saying anything. _Try to make small talk to take the pressure off you know for him not for you._

"So Blaine right" Kurt gave his most nonchalant voice.

"Yes"

"It must be hard for you being the new guy you know starting on a clean slate no friends or anything like that"

"I was really trying not to think about it"

_Good job taking the pressure off_

"I'm sorry Blaine I shouldn't have said that why don't we start over I'm Kurt" Kurt had his hand out ready to be shook.

Blaine shook his hand steadily "Blaine"

"Now you have one friend congratulations"

Blaine smiled "Thanks"

After that things went smoothly between the two. Kurt got Blaine to be more open. They talked and laughed with each other. After a while the bell rung signaling class was over.

"For the sake of your grades study" Mrs. Gravefield pleaded "Now get out"

Kurt gathered his things and started to leave. "Hey Kurt wait up" Blaine shouted after him.

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine shouting his name.

"Yes Blaine"

"I wanted to thank you for everything"

"No problem"

"No really thanks"

Kurt smiled "You're welcome"

_**xxxxKLAINExxxx**_

"Hey so what did you think of the new student" Mercedes asked.

"He's really fun and super cute, but you know I can't like him in that way"

"Kurt you're still on that let it go it was in 7th grade"

"I can't" Kurt slumped himself down.

"Why?"

"I just can't"

"C'mon Kurt" she held out her hand in offer to help him up "You can't keep holding onto that forever"

Kurt grabbed her hand and got to his feet "Who says I can't"

"I say you can't the best thing for you to do is forget the past"

"I don't wanna" Kurt whined.

"Kurt I'm trying to help you just think about it" Mercedes turned and walked away.

_She just doesn't get it no one really understands what it felt like or how I felt that's a feeling I don't ever wanna feel again _Kurt closed his locker and started for his next class _never again_

* * *

**A/N: Ok that was chapter 1 and I promise this story will start to make sense at least I hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok I'm ready let's get it over with**

* * *

_"Look at you with your designer jeans on lookin all sexy" Dylan said._

_Kurt rolled his eyes "You're just kissing up to me"_

_"I know something I wanna kiss" Dylan gave Kurt a wink._

_"Whatever"_

_"Are you holding out on me Kurt?"_

_"No, but I know how you can be Dylan"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about"_

_"You know what I'm talking about you're sneaky and you can't be trusted"_

_"You can trust me baby" Dylan moved closer to Kurt._

_"I don't think so" Kurt turned away from Dylan._

_"Just give me a chance I promise I won't mess this up" Dylan pleaded seriousness now in his voice._

_This was a daily routine for them. Dylan would always hit on Kurt and Kurt would always reject him. For some reason he really wouldn't give up. Kurt didn't even think Dylan was gay. At first Kurt thought it was just some cruel joke, but no. Dylan was actually into him and as much as Kurt hated to admit it he was into Dylan. _

_Kurt sighed "Fine I'll give you a chance, but you make one screw up and it's over"_

_"Got it you won't regret this"_

_"I hope not"_

* * *

Kurt woke up to the loud ring of his alarm clock. A smile swept across his face as he memorized the dream he just woke up from. His smile didn't last long though. That was all in the past it's the present now and as much as he wished he could go back and change everything he can't. Kurt got out of his bed and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I look a mess something has to be done about this" Kurt turned away from the mirror and started his morning routine.

_**30 minutes later**_

Kurt smiled being fascinated with the sight before him "That is so much better look at you don't you just look sexy"

"Kurt hurry up you're gonna be late for school" his dad yelled to him.

"Ok ok I'm coming" Kurt grabbed the rest of his stuff and left out the door.

_**xxxxKLAINExxxx**_

"Hey Hummel"

"Hey Mercedes"

"Are you happy you get to see Blaine again"

"Yes because he is my friend"

"Yeah sure that's why"

"Look I'm not looking for a relationship with Blaine and besides you don't even know if he's gay"

"If he's not gay it won't matter he could just be really into you for you and if you're not looking for a relationship why do like flirting with guys"

"I flirt with guys just for fun not so I can actually have a relationship with them"

"Kurt I understand that, but what are you gonna do when one of those guys starts liking you"

"That won't happen"

"Whatever you say, but you can never be to sure" Mercedes turned and walked away.

_Maybe she's right maybe I do kinda like Blaine. Wait hold up do you hear yourself no it's not gonna be like that I'm going to prove her wrong yep Kurt Hummel is gonna be right this time._

"Hey Kurt"

Kurt stopped. _Ok pull yourself together he's just a friend nothing else. _Kurt turned around "Blaine hey I was just thinking about you"

"I was just thinking about you too"

"Great" _Oh shit that's not good._

"So I was thinking maybe you and I could hang out later y'know like after school"

"Uh I don't know"

"C'mon it could be fun"

Kurt thought about it _what's the worst that could happen _"Why not"

"Awesome where should we go"

"We can go to the Lima Bean it's a really cool coffee shop they don't have the best coffee, but it's pretty good"

"Cool I'll see you there"

"Yeah definitely" _What have I gotten myself into._

_**xxxxKLAINExxxx**_

"Blaine over here" Kurt waved Blaine over to where he was sitting.

"Wow this place is nice" Blaine said looking around.

"You really think so I mean I've seen better"

"Yeah I like it, it's just plain and simple"

"Well maybe so um what kinda coffee do you want" Kurt asked after taking a sip of his own.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah I really just want to hang out and talk to you"

"Well what do you want to talk about"

"I don't know tell me about yourself"

"Um ok I love to sing, I am obsessed with my fashion career, I hate dogs, I love cats and I think bunnies are just the cutest little animals ever, obnoxious people annoy me, Imma huge flirt and I'm gay I could go on, but then we'd be here a while" Blaine laughed lightly. _He's got such an amazing laugh. I gotta stop doing that no cutesy thoughts about him. _"So tell me about you Blaine"

"Well there's not much to tell I've got a pretty normal life my parents are awesome and very understanding, I like to sing but only when I'm alone, I'm really into sports and that's pretty much it oh and I have a brother you probably know him Cooper Anderson"

"No way your brother's Cooper Anderson" Kurt asked enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yep"

"Wow that must be so awesome"

"Not really it just seems that way"

"Oh" Kurt nodded taking a sip of his coffee "Wait a second"

"What"

"I told you I was gay and you didn't...freak out"

"Kurt I didn't freak out because I'm gay too"

Kurt's eyebrows rose in surprise "Seriously"

Blaine nodded.

_Someone kill me now. _"That's great"

"Yeah and my parents were really cool with it"

"My dad was cool with me being gay"

"What about you're mom"

"My mom died when I was younger"

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry"

"Don't be it's not like it was your fault"

"Well I'm just happy to know someone else who's gay" Blaine said changing the subject.

"Yeah" _No. He can't be gay what if Mercedes is right and he starts liking me that can't happen. I just gotta keep everything friendly between us two gay people can be just friends right. I just got to be calm._

"I'm glad we did this I got to learn a lot about you, Kurt"

"I learned a lot about you too" _Way more than expected. _

Blaine's phone started buzzing. "I gotta take this"

"Ok" Kurt sat there and waited for Blaine to get off the phone.

"Kurt I gotta go my parents want me to do something for them I'll see you later ok"

"Ok I'll see you later bye" Kurt waved as Blaine left the coffee shop.

Kurt let out a breath and dropped his head on the table. _Why me?_

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's it sorry for the delay I didn't mean for it to be this long. Lazy me I will try to upload the next chapter soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey i'm so so sorry for the delay my computer's being stupid and it's getting on my nerves, but now i'm back ok let me just get to it**

* * *

Kurt was in his room freaking out. "Maybe I should text Mercedes no I can't do that she'll just tell 'I told you so' what am I going to do" Kurt sat down on his bed. "This is ridiculous I'm freaking out over nothing it's not like Blaine is in love with me and he didn't even say he liked me in that way" Kurt settled himself on the bed. "Now I just need to stop talking and I'll be fine" He closed his eyes letting the piece sink in then his phone rang and of course it was Mercedes.

"Hello"

_"Hey Kurt what're you doing"_

"Nothing"

_"So I heard you and Blaine hung out after school"_

"Yeah we did"

_"How did it go"_

"It went great"

_"Oh really"_

"Yep we were just two friends hanging out nothin more"

_"Oh ok, but you just wait it's gonna become a routine thing, you two hanging out, and Blaine is gonna slowly start liking you and you're gonna start liking him too you know I'm right I always am"_

"Not this time I'm gonna prove you wrong Blaine and I are going to be friends and that's it I'm not taking any chances"

_"Fine you believe that"_

"I will"

_Mercedes laughed "Bye Kurt"_

"Bye"

Kurt hung up his phone. He sighed "Not this time".

**~KLAINE~**

Mercedes was right he and Blaine started hanging out everyday after school, but that didn't mean anything. Blaine was starting to get more comfortable around Kurt. To Kurt everything was just two friends doing stuff together. He made sure Blaine knew they were just friends. Like he said he wasn't taking any chances.

**~KLAINE~**

Blaine walked down the hall looking for Kurt. He was stopped by someone he didn't know.

"You're looking for Kurt right"

"Yeah"

"I'm Gared"

"Blaine"

"I know who you are"

"Oh"

"You need to be careful with Kurt"

"What're you talking about"

"All I'm saying is don't fall for him"

"Why?"

"Kurt's not looking for a relationship and you'll save yourself the unneeded pain"

"Did you"

"What"

"Fall for him"

Gared didn't answer he just walked away. _That was weird but whatever. _Blaine shrugged it off and continued his search. He finally found Kurt at his locker.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine smiled widely.

Kurt didn't look at Blaine "Hey"

"What do you want to do today" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged "I don't know"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. There was something going on with Kurt. He needed to know what.

"You ok Kurt"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure you're not acting like you"

"It's nothing"

"Ok" Blaine let it go "Maybe we could go the park for a walk"

"Cool see you there"

**~KLAINE~**

Kurt showed up at the park before Blaine did. He sat on the bench and waited. He was in one of his moods. It was his fault though and he knew it. He had another dream this was the fifth one in a row. Sometimes he just wanted to keep himself from making the mistake he made. He used to dream about it a lot, but after some time it stopped. Now the dreams were starting to come back. He should have taken it as a sign.

"Hey Kurt"

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine standing right in front of him. Blaine was smiling at him. Kurt smiled softly. Sometimes Blaine reminded Kurt of a cute puppy he hated dogs not puppies.

"Hi"

"What do you say we start our little walk"

"Ok" Kurt got up from the bench and he and Blaine started walking.

"Kurt can i ask you something"

"Yeah go ahead"

"Do you know someone named Gared"

Kurt stopped walking he thought about it for a second. _Gared Gared do I know a Gared. _Kurt knew a lot a guys he flirted with tons of them a day. He thought some more and it finally hit him.

"Yeah I know Gared" Kurt started walking again "Why'd you ask"

"He talked to me today about you"

"What did he say"

Blaine didn't want to tell Kurt what he said so he lied. "He was just telling me how great you were"

"Oh cool"

"Honestly though I don't need someone to tell me that I already know"

Kurt blushed not something many people could make him do. "Thanks"

"Your welcome now your turn"

"What"

"What do you think of me"

"I think you're pretty amazing you always know how to make me smile"

Blaine stared at Kurt and smiled "You really feel that way about me"

Kurt nodded "Yes"

The continued walking not saying anything. The silence between them was nice and comfortable. The sun started setting so Blaine and Kurt said their goodbyes. Kurt walked home thinking about what Blaine had said about Gared. _Why would Gared tell Blaine about me._

Gared was one of the guys Kurt used to flirt with. He was one of Kurt's regulars. Everything was going fine between them until Gared actually started liking Kurt. He asked Kurt out and Kurt rejected him. Kurt stopped talking to him altogether. Gared didn't come to school for a week after Kurt rejected him. Kurt let it go not wanting to think about it any longer.

When Kurt got home he went straight to his room. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Next thing he knew he was asleep.

* * *

_"How about here"_

_Kurt examined the spot "Thats fine"_

_Dylan put the blanket on the ground. "Ok now you can sit"_

_Kurt smiled. He and Dyaln were having their first date. It was a small little picnic, but a date nonetheless._

_"About time I feel like I've been standing for hours"_

_"Don't blame me you're the one who was being choosy"_

_Kurt laughed he knew it was true. "Are you gonna stand there and point fingers at me or are you going to join me"_

_"I guess I'll join you" Dylan sat down next to Kurt._

_"Can I ask you something" Kurt has wanted to ask him for a while now._

_"Anything"_

_"Why did you want to go out with me"_

_"For starters you're hot, but you're also smart and nice and your eyes god your eyes are so beautiful every time I look into your eyes I'm mesmerized, but to sum it all up in one word you're perfect"_

_Kurt smiled at his boyfriend because he knew he really meant it._

* * *

**A/N: how was that was it good enough for the long delay hope it was really sorry if it wasn't**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here you go not that long this time I'm doing better but it wasn't my fault last time**

* * *

Blaine sat on his bed and thought about Kurt. For some reason he still wanted know why Kurt seemed so...out of it today. Kurt was just naturally fun to hang out with. When you're with him there's not a dull moment, but today was different. It was like Kurt had this dark cloud hovering over him. He wasn't the same.

Blaine noticed Kurt's sudden change in mood over the past few days. It happened slowly, but Blaine could see it happening. Kurt would smile at him in the hall, but it wasn't his smile. It was almost like Kurt lost all his happiness.

Blaine was also wondering about Gared. How did Gared know Kurt? Why was Gared telling Blaine about Kurt? Did Kurt and Gared have an ex-relationship? Did Gared fall in love with Kurt? These were questions Blaine wanted answers to. He didn't want to ask Kurt about it wouldn't feel right.

Blaine sighed. Kurt was the only thing he could think about. Even the sound of his name made him smiled. Blaine didn't want to admit to himself, but he really liked Kurt. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to risk their friendship. He especially couldn't say anything after what Gared told him. He just tried to forget it.

_**~KLAINE~**_

Kurt walked down the hall a huge smile on his face. He noticed Blaine waiting for him at his locker.

"Uh hi Blaine"

Blaine had a confused look on his face. "Hi Kurt"

"Why are you at my locker" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to how you were doing obviously you're doing better"

"Yeah I am"

"What happened"

"Let's just say I had some pretty nice dreams last night"

"Oh" was all Blaine could say.

Kurt opened his locker "Well thanks for being so concerned about me that's really sweet" Kurt grabbed his books out of his locker and closed it.

"Your welcome" the bell rang "So do you want to walk with me to English Lit"

"Uh no I can't I gotta do something, but I'll catch up with you"

"Ok see ya" Blaine waved and walked off.

Kurt did his usual routine of flirting with guys. He went across room the boys bathroom. It was a normal place for him to flirt with guys. Sometimes he would mix it up and go other places, but he knew that's where they were most of the time.

Kurt knew exactly how to flirt he could get those guys to do anything he wanted. He had them wrapped around his finger. Kurt flirted because it gave him the feeling of being in control of his feelings. He knew flirting didn't always have more to it. Flirting could just be a harmless thing. Even though sometimes he knew it wasn't true.

_**~KLAINE~**_

Kurt made into Mrs. Gravefield class just seconds before the second bell rang signaling tardiness. He took his usual seat in the back of the class.

"Where were you" Blaine whispered not trying to be heard by the few other people near them.

"I was just getting some water" Kurt lied.

"For five minutes"

Kurt told Blaine he flirted with guys. He didn't tell him about his daily flirting routine every morning. "There was a line at the fountain and I was really thirsty"

"Ok whatever"

Kurt opened his notebook and began his doodling.

_**~KLAINE~**_

Kurt was in his room with Mercedes. They were talking about none other than Blaine Anderson.

"Kurt be honest do you have any feelings for him"

"No like I said I just think of Blaine as a friend"

"Well just cause you don't have feelings for him sure as hell don't mean he doesn't have feelings for you"

"Blaine hasn't shown any feelings towards me"

"So he could be really good at hiding them"

"Whatever"

Kurt's phone beeped it was Blaine texting him.

_Blaine: hey kurt i was wondering if you wanted to hang out again_

"See Kurt he wants to hang out again"

"Oh hush"

_Kurt: again really sounds nice_

_Blaine: great do you want to come over_

_Kurt: well i'm with cedes right now you could come here if you want and she could leave if you think she'll be a bother_

"Hey" Mercedes hit Kurt's arm.

_Blaine: that's fine i'll be right over and she can stay she's definitely no bother_

_Kurt: ok _

"It's sad Blaine wants me here and not my best friend"

"I want you here I just wanted him to be comfortable"

"Mmmhmmm"

_**~KLAINE~**_

Blaine knocked on Kurt's room door. Kurt's dad let him upstairs. The door opened and he was greeted with a beautiful face. Kurt's of course.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt gave him a smile.

"Hi Kurt hi Mercedes"

"Hey" Mercedes waved.

"So why did you want to hang out with me again" Kurt asked.

"I don't know I guess I just like spending time with you"

"Here that he likes spending time with you" Mercedes teased.

Kurt glared at Mercedes "Shush"

"I also wanted to sing for you well not sing for you but you said you wanted to here me sing so...yeah" Blaine felt like an idiot. The song was for Kurt, but Kurt didn't need to know that.

"Oh cool"

Blaine sat down n a chair by Kurt's desk. He closed his eyes and let the music play in his head. He started singing.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
_Just put your hand on the glass_  
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_  
_You just gotta be strong_

Blaine opened his eyes and looked directly at Kurt.

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making_  
_Two reflections into one_  
_Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original_  
_Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_  
_And I can't help but stare, cause_  
_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_  
_I can't ever change without you_  
_You reflect me, I love that about you_  
_And if I could, I_  
_Would look at us all the time_

Blaine was looking right into Kurt's eyes. Kurt didn't really notice.

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
_Just put your hand on the glass_  
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_  
_You just gotta be strong_

_I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making_  
_Two reflections into one_  
_Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

Blaine stood up and went over to Kurt. He pulled Kurt up and started dancing with him.

_Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me_

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt making sure he kept Kurt's gaze.

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_  
_Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)_  
_I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making_  
_Two reflections into one_  
_Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

Blaine and Kurt stopped dancing when Blaine stopped singing. Blaine and Kurt stood like that for a while just staring at each other. Mercedes cleared her throat.

Kurt shook himself "Uh that was a nice song" he let go of Blaine and sat back down on the bed.

"Thanks" Blaine was blushing hard.

Mercedes was smiling she was gonna get Kurt for this and he knew it.

* * *

_Kurt sniffled in his boyfriend's arms. _

_"C'mon Kurt don't worry about them"_

_"You don't know what it feels like they don't tease you like they do me"_

_"I know, but still you don't need to let them get to you babe" Dylan rubbed Kurt's back._

_"These seventh graders are awful"_

_"Look at me Kurt" Dylan held Kurt's chin so Kurt was looking at him "Who cares about what they think I won't sit here and watch you cry about this I promise I won't let them say anything to you"_

_Kurt gave him a baby smile "Thank you"_

* * *

**A/N: ok i can't believe i actually finished this i thought i wasn't going to make anyways the song was Justin Timberlake: Mirror**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: three in a row i'm on a roll i'm so proud of myself i'm really trying to make up for the lost days my computer is still being dumb but i found a loophole anyways on to the story**

* * *

_"Leave me alone" Kurt pleaded._

_"No one likes you, you're nothing but a mistake" Sophia said. She was the popular girl everyone liked, except Kurt. She was the worst seventh grader ever. Sophia liked Dylan it was one of the many reasons she hated Kurt._

_"That's not true Dylan likes me"_

_"I don't believe you I think you're just blackmailing Dylan there's no way he could ever like a gay fag like you"_

_Kurt bit his lip trying not to cry. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction to see him cry. "I'm just gonna walk away from you" Kurt turned and started walking away from her._

_"You know I'm right no one will ever love you" she shouted after him._

_Kurt just kept walking he never turned back. When he was pretty sure she couldn't see him anymore he started running down the hall wanting to be alone as soon as possible. He ran past Dylan. Dylan continuously called after Kurt, but Kurt never looked back. Kurt ran into the boys bathroom grateful there was nobody in there and let the tears stream freely down his face. Dylan walked in the bathroom and saw Kurt crying his eyes out._

_"Kurt...what's wrong...with...you" Dylan was trying to catch his breath after trying to catch up with Kurt._

_Kurt didn't say anything he just sat there and sobbed._

_Dylan finally got his breathing together and walked over Kurt. "Kurt please tell me what happened"_

_"She happened that evil little bitch keeps agonizing me about my preference in guys and I just want it to stop she's not even the only one it's other people too they don't treat you like this"_

_"I'm sorry you have to go through this, but everything's gonna be fine"_

_"How do you know"_

_"Do you trust me"_

* * *

Kurt was walking around trying to avoid Mercedes. He knew she was going to say something about what happened yesterday. He didn't know how to explain it. He felt something, but he refused to believe he did. He passed it off as being in the moment. He was also trying to avoid Blaine he didn't want any awkward moments.

After some time Kurt stopped roaming the halls and just walked to class the bell was gonna ring soon anyways. It felt weird for Kurt going to class without his daily routine, but maybe it was for the best. Kurt took his regular seat. Blaine came in the room a few minutes after him.

"Hey Kurt"

"Hi Blaine"

"Wow, you actually made it to class before I did"

"Yep"

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt almost looked uncomfortable. "Look about what happened yesterday I'm really sorry I guess I was just caught in the moment y'know I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything like that"

"Don't be ridiculous, Blaine you could never make me feel uncomfortable" Kurt technically wasn't lying he wasn't uncomfortable he just felt a little awkward.

"Awesome I thought I went overboard when I started dancing with you and don't worry I'm not falling in love with you it was just a song" Blaine bit his lip hoping Kurt wouldn't be able to catch his lie.

"That's too bad I was kinda hoping you were really singing to me" Kurt gave Blaine one of his flirty smiles.

"Really" hope was urging itself in Blaine's voice.

"I was joking" Kurt laughed a little.

"Oh" Blaine laughed not wanting to show his sadness. It wasn't very convincing, though.

Kurt looked over at Blaine he knew Blaine wasn't really laughing. Kurt knew Blaine was upset he could see it in his eyes. He was starting to get the vibe that maybe Blaine liked him. Kurt let the thought fade he didn't need that on his mind.

_**~KLAINE~**_

Kurt managed to avoid Mercedes for the rest of the day at school. She came over to his house later that day.

"Kurt you can't tell me you still don't like Blaine after what happened yesterday"

"That's what I'm telling you"

"Kurt I saw how you two were looking at each other"

"So that doesn't mean anything and besides I was just caught up in the moment no feelings behind it"

"Fine I'll let you have this one because we both know you're just in denial and you know I'm gonna bring up Blaine did you see the look on his face he looked like he was really into you"

Kurt didn't say anything he just looked down at his hands.

"Kurt what's wrong with you"

"I, I think Blaine might actually like me"

"I told you that you said 'no' so why the sudden change of thought"

"He's been acting different since yesterday he told me the song didn't mean anything but I'm not buying it"

"About time you finally realized Blaine is like in love with you"

"What am I going to do Mercedes I can't be in a relationship with Blaine and I don't want it to seem like I'm leading him on or anything"

"I told you this was gonna happen and you didn't want to believe me you said you were gonna be right this time"

"It's not over yet Cedes I can still win this thing"

"Well you're hanging on by a very thin thread"

_**~KLAINE~**_

Kurt searched frantically for Blaine he really wanted to talk to him. He finally found him talking to someone.

"Hey Blaine am I interrupting anything"

"No we were done so were you looking for me"

"Actually yes I was"

"What did you need"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Go ahead"

Kurt took a deep breath he needed to hear this from Blaine. "Blaine, do you um do you like me"

* * *

**A/N: that dream in the beginning was the same as the one in ch. 4 it was just showing from the beginning what happened i know i work backwards sometimes i hope that didn't seem too harsh what that person said yeah thank you for all my followers i love you all**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey I'm back after my two day break yesterday I was busy but the day before I was just being lazy here we go**

* * *

"What? Where did you get that from" Blaine tried to keep calm.

"I don't know I guess I just assumed because of the way you were acting around me"

"No I don't like you not that you're not likable I mean seriously you're great guy and you're really cute and-" Blaine cut himself off. _And maybe I should shut up because I'm an idiot._

"Thanks I'm just glad to know you think of me as just a friend" Kurt smiled. _Yeah right._

Blaine returned the smile "Good we should get going"

"Ok"

_**~KLAINE~**_

"Hey guys take you seats" Mr. Schue walked in the room and wrote _Pep Rally _on the board. "We are performing at this years pep rally"

"Oh you mean like we do every year" Santana replied smartly.

"Yes, Santana" Mr. Schue said.

"What songs are we gonna do" Sam asked.

"I'm going to let you guys choose and please don't disappoint me" Mr. Schue told them.

Everyone started talking about what songs they wanted to sing. Kurt had a million and one choices going through his mind. He and Mercedes were thinking about doing a song together. He and Mercedes were going through some of the possible songs they could sing together until Mr. Schue called him over to talk.

"Kurt could you come here please"

Kurt obeyed and walked over to him. "Yes"

"I wanted to you about the pep rally"

"Is something wrong"

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to do a solo performance"

Kurt stood there and stared at him with his mouth slightly agape. "Y-you want _me _to do a solo performance" Kurt was really surprised he usually didn't get solos. That was Rachel's area of expertise.

"If you want"

"Yes! yes thank you so much"

_**~KLAINE~**_

Kurt and Mercedes were in his room. As always. That was their special place to hang out. They mostly just talked about things and people lately Blaine has been the center of their conversations. Whenever she would ask him a question about Blaine he'd try to dodge it, but she would just bring up again.

"So did you ask Blaine"

Kurt sighed "Yes I did and he denied it the sad thing was even though he was denying it he still made it obvious"

"You need to tell Blaine you're not looking for a relationship"

"How I can't just walk up to him and say hey Blaine stop being love with me because I'm afraid to fall in love with you see ya later"

"Why not"

"Mercedes I'm being serious here"

"Just tell him the best way you know how"

_How can I tell Blaine I'm not ready to be in love? _He thought about it for a while. A smile crept across Kurt's face. _I know what song I'm doing at the pep rally._

_**~KLAINE~**_

"Hey Kurt" Blaine greeted him.

"Hey Blaine"

"I heard you were gonna be singing at the pep rally"

"Yeah I am"

"I can't wait to hear you sing"

"Yeah I had you in mind when I picked out the song I'm singing"

"Oh so the song is dedicated to me"

"You could say that"

Blaine smiled. The thought of Kurt singing to him made him feel like exploding. He thought about it wondering if it was a love song. That just made him smile even more. Maybe something good would come from this. Maybe Kurt could be trying to tell him he feels the same way. And maybe just maybe he and Kurt could be together forever.

_**~KLAINE~**_

Kurt spent the rest of the week preparing for the pep rally. He wanted the song to be perfect. He wanted Blaine to get the message he was trying to send. The pep rally was in a week and as the days edged on Kurt became more and more nervous. The first two days of the week were fine then his nerves started getting the best of him.

Wednesday

Kurt went straight home after school to practice. He would practice and practice he finally stopped when he decided he needed a break. Then he would start practicing again for more hours. He wasn't satisfied with anything there was always something. First he thought he sounded pitchy then he didn't think he was singing in the right key. After hours and hours of practice he finally gave up and went to sleep.

Thursday

Just like yesterday after school Kurt went straight home to practice. He didn't want his voice to give away so he didn't practice for hundreds of hours like he did yesterday. Kurt took a deep breath and began the song. Everything was going fine then he started to forget the words. It happened one or two times then he started getting frustrated when it continued. He again gave up and went sleep.

Friday

Today was the day. The pep rally. Everyone had an hour to get everything ready before the pep rally. Kurt had a little time to practice his song once and then everyone started pouring into the auditorium. Kurt didn't know why he was so nervous to sing his song. He thought maybe because he was singing to Blaine. He let all those nerves fade as he got ready to sing the first song.

Everything was going fine. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the pep rally so far. Kurt was feeling pretty good. They had just got finished singing "Good Time" by Carly Rae Jepson and Owl City. He knew there were only two songs left before it was time for him to go and sing his song. He just tried not to think about it.

Those two songs went by faster than Kurt expected them to. The song was almost over and Kurt was due on stage any second now. He was pacing back and forth he wasn't really sure if he could do it.

"Hey Kurt it's almost time for your solo" Mercedes announced to him.

"I know and I can't do it"

"Why not"

"I don't know lately I've been feeling nervous about it"

"Kurt I don't think you're nervous I think you're scared about how Blaine is gonna react"

"No it's just nerves"

"Fine just nerves" she said in a mocking tone.

"Kurt you're up" Mr. Schue told him.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked on the stage.

* * *

_Hey Dylan" Sophia said with a smile._

_"Hey" he replied._

_"I'm having a party and I'm inviting you"_

_Dylan looked over at his boyfriend standing there looking uncomfortable. "Ok I'll go if Kurt can come with me"_

_"What! You want him to come"_

_"Yes he is my boyfriend"_

_"Fine" she said disgusted "He can come to the party" she walked off._

_"Dylan you didn't have to do that for me" Kurt was looking down at his feet._

_"Yes I did I wasn't gonna go if you weren't gonna be there with me where's the fun in that"_

_"You do too much for me"_

_"I'm suppose to I care about you and I always will"_

* * *

**A/N: ok I did it chapter 6 right? I love all of you guys you all rock**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys here is chapter 7? I'm not really sure haven't been keeping up anyways to the story**

* * *

Kurt looked out in the crowd and stared at Blaine. He took another deep breath and started his song.

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_Yes, you make me so nervous_  
_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And every time I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_For you. Make me so nervous_  
_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

_The feelings I lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So scared I take off in a run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]_

When Kurt finished Blaine was staring at him with a blank expression. He wasn't clapping or cheering like everyone else was he was just staring at him like he was confused. Kurt couldn't take it any longer, so he walked off the stage.

"Good job, Kurt" Mercedes congratulated.

Kurt just kept walking.

_**~KLAINE~**_

The next day Kurt was in no rush to see Blaine. To be honest he didn't want see Blaine at all. Why? He didn't know.

"Hi" a voice behind him said. He classified it as Blaine's.

"Hey" Kurt's voice sounded unsure.

"So about your song yesterday I just wanted to say I get you're into me, but you don't wanna be with me because you don't want to risk falling in love with me"

"How long did it take you to figure that out" Kurt said half-joking.

"Two maybe three hours"

"Really" Kurt wanted to laugh but he held it in.

"Yeah really you have no idea how confused I was when you were singing, but I got it together"

"Everything's cool between us right"

"Of course"

"Great"

_**~KLAINE~**_

_2 weeks later _

Kurt was happy Blaine still wanted to be friends with him, but he didn't spend as much time with him as he used to. It was every few days that Blaine would spend time with him after school. That perfect bond they had was breaking and Kurt felt like he was the only one trying to keep the pieces together. He saw Blaine talking to somebody and he waited until the person left to talk to Blaine.

"Hi Blaine"

Blaine jumped a little "Oh Kurt it's just you"

"Yeah so Blaine who was that" _Probably the guy he's been ditching me for._

"That was just a friend of mine"

"Oh is that so"

Blaine looked at Kurt "Is everything ok"

"No everything is not ok"

"What's wrong"

"Ever since I sung that song to you, you don't spend that much time with me anymore and I miss you"

Blaine looked away. The look on Kurt's face had hurt written on it. The worst thing was he was the one causing it. "I'm sorry Kurt I've just been busy lately"

"With what" Kurt's voice grew louder.

"School work" It was lie. He hated lying to Kurt.

"Blaine you're lying to me you've been spending time with another person"

"Why do you care"

"Because Blaine I miss spending time with you what ever happened to me being you're top priority" he was yelling now. Everyone was staring at him he didn't care. He was just trying to get his point across.

"Kurt I'm really sorry please just calm down" Blaine touched his arm.

"Don't tell me to calm down" He jerked his arm away. He didn't know why he was so upset. He walked away he just needed to be alone.

_Am I jealous _Kurt thought _Jealous that Blaine has been spending time with another person another...guy. _He went to class wondering about it.

_**~KLAINE~**_

"Kurt, Kurt"

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine. He stayed in place as Blaine came near him. He needed to talk to Blaine so he could apologize for the way he acted earlier. Blaine was with the guy he had been talking to before.

"Hey Kurt about this morning I-"

"No, don't say anything I'm really sorry Blaine I shouldn't have acted the way I did that was way out of line"

"It's ok I get it really I missed hanging out with you, too" Blaine looked over at the guy standing next to him "And you were right I was spending time with another person and this is him"

Kurt stared at the guy. _I knew it! _"Nice to meet you"

"You too I'm Travis and you've got to be Kurt"

"Yeah that's me"

Blaine bit his lip worried how Kurt would react to the next thing he had to say. "Something else you should know is Travis is my boyfriend"

Kurt felt like his heart just stopped. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to run. He stood there for a while not saying anything. _How in the hell did he get a boyfriend in two fuckin weeks. _Kurt was trying to slow his breathing so he wouldn't start yelling again.

Blaine stared at Kurt worriedly. "Kurt are you ok"

Kurt finally calmed down enough to say words. "I'm fine just fine and I'm really happy for you"

"You are you really mean it"

Kurt's fuel built back up he was afraid to say anything so he just nodded.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that" Blaine hugged Kurt and smiled.

Kurt smiled sadly. _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

_Kurt looked around for Dylan. He couldn't find him. Kurt thought he stood out from everyone else and he felt different__._

"_Hey sexy"_

_Kurt turned around and saw his boyfriend smiling at him. "There you are I've been looking for you everywhere where have you been"_

_Dylan laughed at Kurt. "I was in the bathroom"_

"_Well don't leave me alone I feel weird here"_

"_I won't, now why don't we dance"_

"_Ok" Kurt looked awkward dancing._

"_Kurt what're you doing"_

"_I'm dancing"_

"_That's not dancing" he said laughing a bit._

"_Are you making fun of my dancing"_

"_Yes" A slow song came on. Dylan was grateful because he couldn't take seeing Kurt dance like that anymore. "Come here" Dylan grabbed Kurt's waist. Kurt responded by wrapping his arms around Dylan's neck. _

_Kurt could feel the people staring it made him feel uncomfortable. "They're staring at us"_

"_So"_

"_I don't like it"_

_Dylan was looking Kurt in his eyes. "There all just jealous cause I'm dancing with the hottest person at this lame party"_

_Kurt smiled and Dylan closed the little space that was left between them making Kurt smile more. Everything was so…perfect. Kurt knew that was the moment he fell in love._

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry if this sucked I wrote it in like two hours which is way shorter then I normally would anyways I love all my little followers you guys are my reason for writing**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hi people I know it's a little late but I wanted to thank 20eKUraN13 for following this story and my other stories Gamer boy and the second one you are my most valuable reader but I love the rest of you guys too**

* * *

Kurt walked down the hallway upset and somewhat angry. He was upset because Blaine was happy and it wasn't because of him. And he was angry because Blaine was getting on with his life without him. It happened slowly, them not spending time together, but they grew apart. Blaine was spending all his time drooling over his oh so great boyfriend. There were times in the hallway when Blaine would wave at him and he would smile in return but it wasn't enough.

Even in class together they were separating. Blaine still sat next to him he just never really talked to him as much. On occasion Blaine would try to make conversation, but it wasn't the same. He missed that...that _spark _they had. It was fading away it was almost as if it never existed. Kurt would try to cheer himself up by saying it was for the better but it wasn't and he knew it.

Kurt was at lunch sitting on the table talking to a few guys. His flirting with guys became more frequently throughout the day. It was kind of a bad habit; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break it. Blaine was on the other side of the cafeteria with his boyfriend. Kurt figured Blaine knew by now about his flirting habit so he had nothing to hide. Not that it would really matter now.

Kurt couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand them. Kurt wondered what they did behind closed doors. He hurt him to think about it. He stared at them talking and laughing with each other. It made him sick to his stomach. Then it happened they kissed right there and Kurt had to witness it happen. The sickness became overwhelming and he threw up right in the cafeteria. He saw all those people staring at him and looking at him so he darted to the bathroom.

He didn't know it but Blaine was right behind him. Kurt collapsed in the bathroom. He was used to it, running to the bathroom when he wanted to be alone. He spent half of eighth grade, freshman, and sophomore year crying out whatever sanity he had left in the boy's bathroom. Over the summer he realized it was pointless so he stopped and pulled himself together. Now here he was again in the boy's bathroom crying. He heard the door open but didn't bother to look up to see who it was.

"Kurt are you ok"

"Blaine is that you" Kurt turned around and saw Blaine standing in front of him. He hopped up jumping on Blaine nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Yes it's me" Blaine said trying to keep them steady "Now that I answered your question you answer mine are you ok"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure you're not sick are you"

"Really I'm fine I'm just really happy to see you"

"You see me all the time"

"I know but we don't talk much anymore well we don't talk at all"

"Yeah I didn't really notice the break between us but I never did stop noticing how beautiful you look" Blaine smiled at Kurt showing he really meant it.

"I bet you don't think I look beautiful now" Kurt looked at himself in the mirror disgusted at the sight.

"Believe it or not I do"

Kurt stared at Blaine like he was crazy. How could Blaine even look at him? His face was tear stained which made him look pathetic and he still had some throw up around his mouth which was really just a total turn off. He really should wipe that off his mouth. "Seriously? You're not screwing with me"

Blaine chuckled "No I'm not screwing with you" Blaine took a napkin and wiped the puke off Kurt's mouth. "I'll always think you're beautiful no matter you're condition or how you look" He threw the napkin in the trash.

"How about after school we hang out at your place it could be just like old times"

"I'd like that" He smiled but it went away just as soon as it came. He knew it could never be like it used to.

_**~KLAINE~**_

Blaine and Kurt were sitting on Kurt's bed having pointless conversation with each other. They were laughing and just enjoying each other's company. There was silence for a little while no one saying anything.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine"

"When you uh threw up you told me it wasn't because you were sick so why did you"

"It was because I was sick just a different kind of sick"

"I don't understand what other kind of sick is there"

"It's complicated"

"What's so complicated about it"

"You wouldn't understand"

"C'mon Kurt we used to tell each other everything so why can't you tell me this"

Kurt looked at the floor. "Honestly I don't really know I guess I was jealous watching you and your boyf- Travis"

Blaine smiled somewhat relieved and happy Kurt was jealous. "You were jealous of me and Travis"

"Yeah but don't worry I really am happy for you" And he was. Why should Blaine sit around and mope about Kurt when Kurt said they had no chance together? _He deserves to be in love with someone who can love him back. He deserves all the love I can't give him but I wish I could._

As if reading Kurt's mind Blaine asked the dreaded question that had been on his mind for weeks. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you fall in love with me why are you so afraid to fall in love"

Kurt knew eventually Blaine would ask him. He just hoped he would have more time. "Because I was in love with someone who loved me just as equally and he broke my heart though I don't necessarily think he's to blame I don't have any real proof that he's not and after that I knew I would have a hard time falling in love with someone again so that's why"

"Kurt I'm really sorry to hear that but you shouldn't let that one thing keep you from falling in love again"

"A lot people tell me that but they don't know how much I loved that boy he was my first and only boyfriend, he was the first and only guy I've ever kissed, he was the first and only guy to ever hold my hand or dance with me, and he was the very first guy to tell me he loved me if you don't count my dad thanks to that one guy I had a lot of firsts but I also have a lot of lasts too"

Blaine stared at Kurt. Kurt had tears in his eyes but they weren't coming out like they didn't want to. "Sorry"

"Don't be I've learned to live with it but let's not talk about it anymore let's talk about something else"

"Ok" Blaine said. He really felt bad for Kurt. He didn't deserve that.

_**~KLAINE~**_

The next day Kurt went to school feeling bad about himself. Blaine had made him bring up some pretty bad memories. He tried to push down to the bottom of his pile of memories but to no avail. It was there all that hurt and pain he felt when he went through it. Blaine noticed Kurt's upset state he wanted to talk to him and cheer him up but he didn't know what to say.

When they were in Mrs. Gravefield's class he was depressed. He didn't say anything. He didn't even draw in his notebook. He sat there like a stone wall. When the bell had rung he moved at a sluggish pace getting out the classroom. Blaine also noticed Kurt didn't talk to his "guy friends" as Blaine called them.

Kurt was excluding himself from everyone. Blaine felt like it was his fault. He tried to shake it off he knew Kurt would overcome this. Although he was having a hard time believing he would. It was like Kurt was dead to the world. The thought of Kurt actually being dead sent a shiver up his spine. _Don't worry _Blaine told himself _Kurt will be fine._

* * *

_Kurt stared blankly at the stars in the sky. Dylan was right next to him his arm perfectly around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt noticed Dylan staring at him. "What's wrong" Kurt asked._

"_Shouldn't I be asking you that"_

_Kurt looked confused "What are you talking about"_

"_You haven't said a single word to me the whole night you just let me talk which is saying something because you can't stand to listen to me talk nonstop"_

_There was something bothering Kurt. It was the whole fact that he was in love with Dylan he wanted to tell him but he was afraid Dylan wouldn't say it back. "It's nothing really"_

"_Kurt I know my boyfriend every last detail meaning I know when there's something getting you down so what is it"_

_He had to do to tell him sooner or later so he went with sooner rather than later. "Well I love you Dylan and I'm afraid you don't love me too"_

_Dylan started laughing. _

"_It's not funny" Kurt stated._

"_Yes it is" he said getting the last bit of laughter out of him "Kurt how could I not love you seriously what's not to love but if you want me to make it official I'll say it I love you, Kurt"_

"_You do"_

"_Duh I wouldn't treat you the way I do if I didn't love you"_

_Kurt smiled and snuggled closer into his boyfriend's arms. That was all he wanted for his boyfriend to love him and he got it._

* * *

**A/N: that's all for now and once again I'd like to thank ****20eKUraN13 for your loyalty to my stories and all my other reader and followers I'd like to thank you for reading my story you're awesome**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey guys i'm back i was being lazy**

* * *

Kurt was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He had done it for a week now, coming home from school lying on his bed doing nothing but staring at his surroundings. After hours of doing that he'd finally end up falling asleep. He and Blaine didn't speak to each other anymore at all. Last week was the last time they spoke to each other. Then Kurt went into this depressed state and they didn't talk to each other.

Kurt didn't know why he was so upset. He didn't know if it had something to do with his memories. Or if it had to do with Blaine and his boyfriend. Kurt just felt miserable if anything. Maybe he was jealous of Blaine and his BF. Jealousy isn't something Kurt really knows about. He's never been jealous of anyone or thing. So the feeling was new to him.

Kurt saw Blaine and Travis over by Blaine's locker talking. Kurt smiled Blaine looked so happy. Yes, it was killing Kurt to see them together. Part of the jealousy thing he guessed but he wanted nothing more than for Blaine to be happy. Because if he was happy, Kurt was happy. Travis noticed Kurt staring at them and he gave Kurt a weird look. Kurt looked away and continued down the hall. _What was that about _Kurt thought.

"Hey babe"

Kurt turned around "Oh hey Mercedes"

"So nice to hear your voice again"

"What?"

"Well when you pushed the world out you pushed me out right along with it"

"I'm sorry Cedes I just..."

"It's ok I get it Blaine troubles"

Kurt nodded.

"Do you like him?"

"I thought we established the fact that I only like Blaine as a friend" At least he thought so.

"Not Blaine his fine as hell boyfriend"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his best friend. But she wasn't wrong. "Yeah I guess I mean he and haven't really talked to each other but Blaine did introduce us and I'm happy for Blaine"

"Well from what I heard he don't seem to like you"

"Where did you hear that"

"Well somebody said that he said that he didn't like how close you and Blaine were and that you needed to stay away from his boyfriend"

"When did this happen"

"Uh last week I think it was the day after Blaine hung out at your house that was the day you started the depressed thing"

"Oh" It made sense to Kurt. He was pretty much oblivious to everything around him during that time. He was kinda over it now he just needed some alone time. "Well Blaine and I don't talk to each other anymore"

"That's because Travis forced Blaine not to hang out with you"

Now he was furious. He _forced _Blaine not to hang out with him. "He forced Blaine to stop hanging out with me"

"Yeah"

He needed to talk with Travis.

_**~KLAINE~**_

It was the end of the day and Kurt was going to use this time to talk with Travis. He found Travis at his locker and went over to him.

"Bye Travis" some girl said to him.

Travis turned around and waved "Bye" he turned back around and Kurt slammed his locker door shut.

"Hi Travis" Kurt smiled widely.

"Um hi is there a reason you slammed my locker door shut"

"Yes cause I need to talk to you"

"About what"

"Did you tell Blaine that he couldn't talk to me anymore"

"Yeah"

"Who are you to tell him he can't"

"His boyfriend obviously"

"But I…" Kurt's voice trailed off.

"…But you need to get over it Blaine is my boyfriend and you better stay away from him" Travis finished for him.

That was it he was angry. His calm meter had run out. "Look here jackass I refuse to let you tell me what I can and can't do" Kurt was yelling. There were people crowding around them. Blaine included. "I don't give a damn if Blaine is your boyfriend maybe you're right I do need to get over it but I sure as hell won't and I'm definitely not staying away from _my _man and you don't even deserve Blaine he's too good for you"

"And you do"

Kurt spoke calmly "Ok maybe I don't deserve Blaine but I do know he doesn't love you as much as he loves me"

Travis didn't respond he just looked away. Kurt pushed his way through the crowd. He didn't bother to stick around to see what would happen between Blaine and Travis.

_**~KLAINE~**_

Kurt was sitting on his bed typing his World History paper. He had been sitting there for two hours staring at a blank screen for a paper that was due the next day. "I need a break" Kurt grabbed his phone he'd gotten 3 missed text from Mercedes she had even called him a hundred thousand times. He decided to respond back.

_Kurt: what do you want_

_Mercedes: if you woulda answered my calls and read my last 3 texts you would know_

_Kurt: if you should know I was doing my world history report which FYI is due 2morrow_

_Mercedes: you're doing your report how far did you get_

_Kurt: to my name_

_Mercedes: if you fail it's not my fault so what went down between you and Travis_

_Kurt: how'd you find out about that_

_Mercedes: Santana_

_Kurt: of course I shoulda known_

_Mercedes: tell me what happened_

_Kurt: nothing he just pissed me off_

_Mercedes: she told me you were going all diva 101 on his ass_

_Kurt: that wasn't really diva it more just attitude :) _

_Mercedes: whateva she just told me you went off on him_

_Kurt: look I g2g_

_Mercedes: ok bye_

_Kurt: bye_

Kurt put his phone down and lay back on his bed. His phone rang. "Ugh I swear that better not be Mercedes" He picked up his phone. "Hello"

"Kurt" Blaine sniffed "Can you come over"

"Blaine are you ok"

"Yes I'm fine could you just please come over"

"Ok I'll be right there"

* * *

"_Hey Kurt"_

_Kurt looked over to his side at his boyfriend. "Hi Dylan"_

"_You want me to carry that for you" he said motioning at the books in Kurt's hands._

"_No it's fine I got it"_

"_Kurt c'mon let me carry your books for you can't you be a little cliché sometimes"_

_Kurt smiled and shook his head "Why do you want to carry my books for me"_

"_Because I'm your boyfriend"_

"_That's your reason"_

"_Yes and since you're my boyfriend too you can carry my books for me when I don't want to"_

"_Oh of course" Kurt said sarcastically._

"_But I'm serious let me carry your books"_

"_Ok fine" Kurt handed his books over to Dylan._

_Dylan held the books in one hand and used his free hand to grab Kurt's hand. _

"_What are you doing" Kurt said looking down at their intertwined fingers._

"_Holding your hand y'know I love you Kurt but you have your dumb moments"_

"_Dylan I know you're holding my hand but you're doing it in public"_

"_What's your point"_

"_People are going to say something about it"_

_Dylan dropped Kurt's books on the ground and kissed him making sure everyone around them saw it. He pulled away slowly. "So let them say what want I don't care what they think if I wanna hold my boyfriend's hand in the hallway I will" He picked up Kurt's books off the ground and claimed his hand again and they walked down the hall._

_Kurt wished he could be confident the way Dylan was. Dylan never cared what people thought about him being gay… well whatever he was. Kurt was just happy his boyfriend showed he loved him in public. He thought being with Dylan was the best thing ever but maybe he was wrong._

* * *

**A/N: ok next chapter Kurt and Blaine have a Klaine's day in just the two of them and I will upload it tomorrow**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: kept my promise on uploading today**

* * *

Kurt had made it to Blaine's house in just minutes he was kind of anxious to see him. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. There was no answer so he knocked again. Still no answer he started to leave until he heard the door open behind him.

"Kurt you're here come in" Blaine stepped aside so Kurt could come in.

Kurt walked in the house and looked around. "Nice place"

"Thanks"

"So what took you so long to answer the door" Kurt said turning around to look at Blaine.

"I was moving slow my body shut down on me so I was having a hard time getting it to move again"

"Oh" Kurt looked at Blaine's face. His eyes were unmistakably red and his face still had fresh tears on it. He obviously cried Kurt could by the way he sounded on the phone and now. "Did he do something to you"

Blaine laughed harshly. "No what makes you say that"

"I just figured because you were crying"

"I was crying but not because he did anything to me I was crying because I broke up with him"

"You were crying because of that"

"Yes I know it seems stupid but I was going out with him to get my mind off of you don't get me wrong though I did like him a lot but after what happened today I knew I had to break up with him since I broke up with him all I can think about is you and how we can't be together" A new spring of tears danced down Blaine's face.

"I'm sorry Blaine"

"You don't have any reason to be"

"Yes I do you're hurting Blaine and it's my fault"

"I'll get over it"

"But Blaine I-"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok" Kurt walked over to the couch and sat down. "Well we should do something"

"Like what" Blaine walked over to where Kurt was sitting.

"Uh we could watch a movie" Kurt suggested.

Minutes later Kurt and Blaine were on the couch watching a movie. Blaine and Kurt sitting right next to each other no space between them. They laughed and talked as the movie progressed. After two hours and a half the movie ended. Blaine looked over at Kurt. "That was a good movie"

"Yeah it was"

Blaine stared at Kurt noticing their closeness. He could feel Kurt's breath on his face. It felt and warm and it smelt sweet. He looked longingly at Kurt's lips desperately wanting to feel them on his. Kurt started to lean in and he mimicked the motion stopping halfway to his destination. He looked at Kurt again he knew he couldn't do it. He moved away and got up off the couch. "I really liked spending time with you but it's getting late I think you should go"

Kurt had a confused look on his face. "Oh ok I'll see you tomorrow" Kurt got up and left.

_**~KLAINE~**_

"He kicked you out"

"Not exactly but pretty much yeah" Kurt was explaining his night with Blaine to Mercedes.

"I don't get it though I thought he would want to kiss you"

"That's what I thought"

"Maybe he was afraid"

"Maybe but I know this sounds crazy but I actually wanted him to kiss me"

"What really"

"Yeah look I haven't had a boyfriend in 5 years and Blaine is the closest thing I've got to one and I feel all alone and stuff"

"You're the one who doesn't want a relationship"

"I know, I know I just feel lonely"

"You wouldn't feel so alone if you would break down all these walls you've built up and let someone in" Mercedes poked at Kurt's chest.

"I want to but I can't"

"Kurt I honestly I feel bad for you"

"Yeah and I really like Blaine but I'm afraid"

"I get it you're hurt and scared of the heart break" the bell rang "Let's go to class" Mercedes linked her arm with Kurt's and they went to class.

_**~KLAINE~**_

_Next Day_

"Kurt"

Kurt looked up from his notebook "Yes Blaine"

"Who were those guys you were talking to"

Kurt was back to his normal flirting schedule. One time a day right before Mrs. Gravefeild's class. "They were just a few friends of mine"

"Friends Kurt you were flirting with them"

"Why are you so mad"

"Because I like you a lot Kurt and you know that I wanna be with you and you told me you didn't want to be with me but you were sitting there flirting with 6 different guys"

"The first time we hung out with each other I told you I was a huge flirt"

"I thought you were joking I didn't know you were serious" There were eyes planted on Blaine from everywhere in the class. He noticed he'd stopped whispering sometime ago.

"Blaine quiet down" Mrs. Gravfeild scolded.

"Yes ma'am Mrs. Gravefeild" Blaine looked back over at Kurt. "I don't get it why do you do it"

"I guess it makes me feel together inside"

"I'm sorry Kurt I heard you and Mercedes talking in the hallway I heard what you said about feeling alone"

"Don't feel bad for me I don't deserve the sympathy"

"But you don't deserve to feel that way either"

"Yes I do I'm the one who chose not to fall in love again"

"You made that decision because you got your heart broken by some jerk so it's his fault not yours"

"It seems that way doesn't it"

"What are you talking about"

"Nothing" Kurt went back to his notebook. He didn't want to explain to Blaine what he was talking about. Blaine wasn't ready to know yet.

* * *

_Kurt should've seen it coming. The way the looked at each other in class. The small bits of flirting that went on between them. The 'I love yous' becoming less frequent. It just a matter of time before she would end up moving in and kicking him out. She planned everything out to the exact moment when it would happen. _

_"Hi lovely"_

_Kurt didn't say anything he as just looking at the ground._

_"Is everything alright, Kurt"_

_"Do you have a thing going on with her and don't lie to me"_

_"Of course not I love you Kurt I wouldn't do that to you"_

_"Are you lying to me"_

_"No baby I am truthful and faithful to you"_

_Kurt wanted to believe him but he knew there was something more to it. He felt uneasy about it and that was never a good thing. For now he chose to believe him even though he knew he shouldn't have._

* * *

**A/N: ok the next chapter might be the last one or i might do two more after this one depends on me thought i should tell you ahead of time later**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ok I made up my mind and this is going to be the last chapter sadly**

* * *

"Kurt Hummel please come to my office" Principal Figgins' voice boomed in the classroom.

Kurt sighed and got out of his seat to go to Figgins' office. He wasn't the first person called to the office today. There had been a series of calls today. He was curious to know what the problem was.

"Are you Kurt Hummel" the lady sitting at the front desk asked him.

"Yes"

"Go right in"

"Um ok"

Kurt sat in one of the chairs. "Did I do something wrong"

"No you did not I called you here because I want you to show this beautiful young lady around the school" he looked at the girl standing next to him.

Kurt didn't even see her standing there until now. "Uh sure what's your name"

"I'm Layla Martinez"

"Nice to meet you Layla" Kurt gave her a friendly smile. "Come with me" She followed Kurt. "So what is your next class"

The girl looked at her schedule. "Economics"

"Oh ok I know where that is" they walked down the hall turning the corner "Here it is"

"Thank you"

"After class ends I'll find you and show you to your next class"

"Ok" Layla walked into the classroom.

"Hey Kurt" Mercedes said from behind him.

Kurt turned around "Hey Cedes"

"Who was that girl"

"Her name is Layla I have to escort her around school all day"

"Like I had to do with Blaine"

"Yeah can you believe that was just months ago"

"Time goes by fast and you and Blaine are still trying to make progress after all those months"

Kurt let out a breath "Sadly yes"

_**~KLAINE~**_

"Kurt hey" Blaine waved.

"Hi" Kurt waved back.

"I didn't see you after Mrs. Gravefeild's class yesterday"

"Oh yeah I had to show a new student around"

"Me too we got like seven of 'em"

"Really why so many"

Blaine shrugged "I don't know"

"So what was the person like"

"Who"

"The student you had to show around yesterday what he or she was like"

"Oh he was pretty cool he was funny too"

"Nice I got a girl she was generous and kind"

"Awesome so did you miss me yesterday"

"Yes I did"

Blaine kissed Kurt on his cheek. "I missed you too"

Kurt felt the heat rise to his cheeks and turned away. "Let's go to class"

_**~KLAINE~**_

"Ok Kurt your turn"

"Um what did you think when you first saw me" Kurt and Blaine were asking each other random questions.

Blaine thought about it for a little while. "I thought you were so beautiful and I was shy so I was really happy when you talked to me"

"Well you're not shy around me now"

"Yeah so what did you think when you first saw me"

"I'm not gonna lie I thought you were super hot but I couldn't do anything about it but I figured you and I could be friends"

Blaine bit his lip. "You have no idea how bad I wish we could be more than just friends I think about you all the time the last thing on my mind when I fall asleep and the first thing on my mind when I wake up I know it sounds kinda pathetic" Blaine shrugged "But its true"

"You remind me a lot of my ex-boyfriend how much he cared about me how much he loved me and I don't think of him as a bad guy even after what he did to me honestly though I don't even think he was entirely to blame I still feel bad for not letting him explain"

"Not everyone deserves to get a chance to explain"

"He did I was hurt so I didn't want to hear it"

"Well I don't think he does anyone who even comes close to hurting you in any way doesn't deserve you or your tears"

Kurt smilled. "I'm glad you feel that way"

_**~KLAINE~**_

It was Friday. Finally the end of the week. Kurt had been waitng for this all week long so when he got home he could sit back and relax for the whole weekend. He wanted to meet the rest of the new students but he had never gotten the chance to. He never saw them in the halls and none of them were in his classes. He was in his World History class now and he was bored out of his mind. He had one more class after this and he would be free to go.

"Students of McKinley" Figgins' voice said in the speaker "Go to the auditoruim"

Kurt got up and ran out of the classroom. He was the first person to leave. He found Mercedes in the hallway and they walked to the auditorium together. Kurt and Mercedes sat in the front row. There was a piano on the stage. Blaine walked on the stage and sat down.

"Some of you might know me if you don't I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm gonna sing a song I wrote for my friend I just want him to know how much I care him this is for you Kurt"

Blaine started playing the piano. He made contact with Kurt right away.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_  
_You felt like it's hopeless_  
_I'll always do my best_  
_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
_But it ain't hard trying_  
_Every time I see you smiling_  
_And I feel you so close to me..._  
_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_I still have trouble_  
_I trip and stumble_  
_Trying to make sense of things sometimes..._

_I look for reasons_  
_But I don't need 'em_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_And I realize..._

_Baby, I'm not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_  
_To make it through..._

Blaine smiled and got up everyone was cheering. "Thank you all for coming"

Kurt ran on stage and hugged Blaine. "That was so amazing, Blaine thank you" Kurt kissed Blaine wrapping his arms around him. They pulled apart.

Blaine touched his lips. "You kissed me"

"Yeah" Kurt smiled "I did"

"Kurt is that you" a voice said.

Kurt looked to the side of the stage his mouth dropped. "Dylan"

* * *

_"Dylan what're you doing" Kurt said._

_Dylan pulled away from the blonde. "Kurt it's not what it looks like"_

_"Really Dylan cause it looks like you were kissing Sophia"_

_"Ok it does look like that but that's not what happened"_

_Kurt had tears falling from his eyes. She had got what she wanted. She broke Kurt and she got his boyfriend. Kurt looked over at the smirking girl. "If you want her you can have her" Kurt started walking away._

_"Kurt let me explain please" Dylan pleaded with him._

_Kurt could here the tears in Dylan's voice. He sounded hurt but Kurt didn't care. As much as it pained Kurt to say it he needed to. "Dylan we're over"_

* * *

**A/N: I would've uploaded sooner but I lost a lot of what I had written so I had to rewrite anyways that's it for this story so um... sequel?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ok I've made a decision to finish the story some more ok you guys are all too awesome so this is just for you**

* * *

"Kurt it is you" Dylan smiled.

Kurt froze not moving a single muscle. "Wh-what're you doing here"

"He goes to school here" Blaine cut in "He's the guy I was telling you about"

"He's the guy you were talking about him" Kurt had this insane urge to punch something.

"Yes" Blaine looked between the two. "How do you two know each other"

"He was my-" Dylan started being cut off.

"My friend back in middle school" Kurt finished.

Dylan tilted his head to the side a bit "Uh yeah friend"

Mercedes came on the stage and congratulated Blaine. Kurt pulled Dylan off to the side.

"Why are you here" Kurt asked jumping straight to the point.

"If you think I came here because you go to this school you're crazy because I didn't even know you went to school here and I didn't have any way of knowing so"

"Ok I'll give you that"

"So why'd you tell Blaine you and I used to be just friends we were definitely more than just friends"

"Because after what just happened I guess Blaine and I are kinda together now and I don't need any drama"

"Fine but will you at least let me explain to you what happened"

Kurt bit his lip and looked over at Blaine talking to Mercedes. "No" he walked away.

_**~KLAINE~**_

After all those days of not seeing Dylan at all Kurt started seeing him a whole lot more. It was insane that now he just appeared everywhere. Kurt tried to dodge him but he was always there.

"Hi Kurt" the blue eyed boy greeted.

"Uh hi Dylan" Kurt felt uncomfortable he knew what Dylan was trying to do. Kurt wasn't going to let his guard down.

"Can I sit next to you"

"Sure" Kurt looked around there were five other empty tables. They were in the library so of course it would be almost completely vacant.

"What are you reading"

"A book"

"I know that what book are you reading"

"You know you have eyes right and I'm pretty sure you can read so" Kurt pointed to the title on the front of the book. "Read it"

"You really haven't changed have you" Dylan said with that smile that made Kurt want to melt.

"No I haven't and I can see you haven't either"

"Is that a good thing"

"Hey guys" Blaine sat down in the chair on the other side of Kurt.

"Hi Blaine" Kurt grabbed his hand.

"What are you guys talking about"

Dylan and Kurt looked between each other. "Nothing" they said in unison.

"Let's get started Kurt" Blaine opened up their textbook.

"Ok" Kurt looked over at Dylan and nodded a little.

Dylan smiled.

_**~KLAINE~**_

"When are you planning on telling Blaine about you and Dylan" Mercedes asked.

"Just as soon as he and I married"

"Kurt I'm serious"

"I'm serious too" Mercedes pushed him "Ok ok honestly though I don't know I wanna tell him but I just can't find the right time"

"You gotta tell Blaine sooner or later"

"How 'bout later"

"Kurt" she gave Kurt '_the look'._

"Ok sooner"

Mercedes shook her head in amusement. "So what's it like dating Blaine"

"Perfect"

"Now didn't I tell you that you and Blaine were gonna end up together and who was it that told me they were gonna be right this time"

"It was me but for once I'm actually happy you were right and I was wrong, Blaine is so great and I just love being with him"

"I bet it'd be easier if your ex wasn't here"

"Having Dylan here isn't good I've been thinking about everything he and I did together even sometimes when I'm with Blaine I think about it"

"No no Kurt you can't be thinking about other guys,_ especially_ your ex, when you're with your boyfriend you just can't do that"

"I know but I can't help it"

"You betta try to help it"

"You don't get it"

"Well Kurt what do you want me to say"

"I want you to help me"

"The best way to stop thinking about all your old memories is to make some new ones"

Kurt grinned at his best friend. "Finally something you said that can actually help me"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You really think that's gonna work"

"We're gonna find out"

_**~KLAINE~**_

"Hi Blaine"

"Hi sweetheart" Blaine kissed Kurt on his cheek.

Kurt smiled brightly. "I know we haven't been dating that long but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me"

"Of course"

"Nice"

"Where are we gonna go"

"Wherever you want to go"

"How about we have a picnic in the park on Saturday"

Kurt stared at Blaine in disbelief. _Did he really just say a picnic? _Maybe he and Blaine had a lot more in common then he thought. It was Kurt's idea for his and Dylan's first date to be a picnic. "That is awesome"

"Are you sure because if you don't want to have a picnic we can do something else"

_Anything besides that would be fine with me. _"Oh no really its fine I don't mind"

"Cool I gotta go bye"

"Bye" Kurt waved. He thought it was kinda sweet he and Blaine had similar ways of thinking. The one thing ruining that was Dylan.

"So" Dylan said from behind "When's the big 1st date"

"Are you stalking me"

"No it just seems that way"

Kurt laughed.

Dylan smiled. It had been so long since he heard that beautiful laugh. "Seriously though when's the date"

"It's Saturday in the park we're having a picnic"

"Kinda like our first date"

"Yep"

"Was it your idea"

"Actually no it was Blaine's idea"

"That truly is the perfect match for you"

"Thanks but I have a question for you"

"What"

"You're not gonna show up on my date are you"

Dylan chuckled. "Uh no not unless you want me to"

"Good cause I don't"

"Aww c'mon Kurt you love me"

The smile that was on Kurt's face disappeared. "I used to"

"Still I'm pretty sure you would want me on your date"

Kurt smiled again. "I said no and I meant no"

"Fine be that way"

"You can be so childish sometimes"

"Yeah but you stayed with me all that time"

Kurt bit his lip.

"Got nothin to say to that"

"Shut up"

"You can deny it all you want but I might just be the best thing that's ever happened to you" Dylan smiled and walked away.

Kurt sighed. _Always so charming. _He went to his next class.

* * *

**A/N: ok please don't hate me for this**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: you all are so filled with love and Becca (hope it's ok if I call you that) you are so welcome and Dylan can sing just thought you should know that for the chapter onto the story**

* * *

Kurt sat down in one of the chairs. It was specially reserved for him by Blaine. "Hey Kurt I saved you a seat"

"Thank you Blaine"

"Ok guys" Mr. Schue said. "We have someone who would like to audition for our club come in" he looked towards the door.

Dylan walked through the door. "Hey I'm Dylan"

"You start when you're ready" Mr. Schue sat in one of the chairs.

_You never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else  
It's for the best, I know it is  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside_

_And I turn around_  
_You're with him now_  
_I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why_  
_You're so hard to forget_  
_Don't remind me_  
_I'm not over it_  
_Tell me why_  
_I can't seem to face the truth_  
_I'm just a little too not over you_  
_Not over you_

_Memories_  
_Supposed to fade_  
_What's wrong with my heart?_  
_Shake it off, let it go_  
_Didn't think it be this hard_  
_Should be strong_  
_Moving on_  
_But I see you_  
_Sometimes I try to hide_  
_What I feel inside_

_And I turn around_  
_You're with him now_  
_I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why_  
_You're so hard to forget_  
_Don't remind me_  
_I'm not over it_  
_Tell me why_  
_I can't seem to face the truth_  
_I'm just a little too not over you_

_Maybe I regret_  
_Everything I said_  
_No way to take it all back, yeah_  
_Now I'm on my own_  
_How I let you go_  
_I'll never understand_  
_I'll never understand_  
_Yeah, oooh, oooh, oooh_  
_Oooooooh_  
_Oh_  
_Ooooh, oh_

_Tell me why_  
_You're so hard to forget_  
_Don't remind me_  
_I'm not over it_  
_Tell me why_  
_I can't seem to face the truth_  
_I'm just a little too not over you_

_Tell me why_  
_You're so hard to forget_  
_Don't remind me_  
_I'm not over it_  
_Tell me why_  
_I can't seem to face the truth_  
_And I really don't know what to do_

_I'm just a little too not over you_  
_Not over you_

"Wow" Mr. Schue clapped "That's was great what did you guys think"

"I thought he was amazing you should let him join" Blaine said.

"Dylan you're in" Mr. Schue told the boy.

"Nice" Dylan's eyes shifted right to Kurt. 'Isn't that great' he mouthed towards the other boy. Kurt looked away from him and at Blaine. Dylan smiled.

_**~KLAINE~**_

"Hey Kurt hey Blaine and other people" Dylan sat down next Kurt. They were at lunch.

"You were really good today" Mercedes said to him.

"Thank you"

"Yeah you were real good but what I'd like to know is who you were singing to" Santana chimed in.

Dylan looked at Kurt sitting next to him. Kurt had a look a pure fear on his face and he shook his head slightly. "No one"

"Oh come on you can't be telling me you weren't singing to someone in that room"

"Who would I be singing to"

Santana looked over at Kurt and smirked. "You know what forget it if you say weren't singing to anybody I believe you"

Blaine looked just as confused as everyone else. He didn't know the girl very long but he knew she wasn't one for giving up that easily. Actually she never gave up on anything. When she thought something was wrong she would go to all extremes to find out what it was. It was like she had some crazy sixth sense or something. Blaine figured it was woman's intuition. And was he the only one who noticed that she looked at Kurt. Something was definitely going on.

_**~KLAINE~**_

"This is really nice I'm glad we did this" Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled.

"Me too" Blaine looked somewhat nervous.

"You ok babe" Kurt asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"What's wrong then you didn't like the date"

"No I had a lot of fun with you today"

"Then what c'mon Blaine talk to me"

"Today at lunch Santana asked Dylan who he was singing to"

"Yeah so" Kurt tried to keep the worry out of his voice. He could tell where this was going.

"When Dylan asked her who he would be singing to Santana looked at you"

Kurt looked down at his hands. "I-I-that doesn't mean anything just because she looked at me" He was at a dead end and he knew it was hopeless trying to find another pathway.

"It doesn't mean anything, Kurt this is Santana we're talking about she knows everything"

"Ok maybe he was singing to me what does it matter"

"It matters because I want to know why he would be singing _that _song to you" It was obvious he was upset.

"Because he and I used to...we used to date"

"You used to date him!" Blaine yelled.

"It's not that big of a deal, Blaine" Kurt tried keeping his calm.

"Not that big of a deal this guy broke your heart he hurt you and on top of that you lied to me about him being your boyfriend"

"Blaine I'm sorry" Kurt tried to keep himself from crying.

Blaine wasn't holding back any tears. "No I'm sorry Kurt" he walked away.

Kurt sat there and let his first tear drop. That was kind of harsh of him to leave him on their first date alone. If they were at a restaurant Kurt would have to pay the bill himself. That would be fair though since he asked Blaine on the date.

"Hey Kurt"

Kurt turned around and looked up. "I thought you said you weren't going to be coming on my date"

"Honestly I didn't come here because of your date but it doesn't look like I'm interrupting anything" Dylan noticed Kurt was sitting there alone.

"Yeah"

Dylan sat down on the blanket. "I know that face I've seen it a hundred times when we broke up y'know that face with the red eyes and the tear stains so you must've been crying"

Kurt nodded.

"What happened"

"I told Blaine about me and you and he got upset"

"Oh"

"Now I don't think Blaine likes you or me"

"Why wouldn't he like me just because I went out with you"

"No because he knows you broke my heart"

"That's not good but I think now would be the perfect time to let me explain what happened that day we broke up"

"I got nothing else to do so go ahead"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"You have no idea how long I waited to have this opportunity"

"I think I do"

"That day when you saw me kissing Sophia it wasn't like that at all I wasn't cheating on you yes it looked like that but I wasn't she kissed me I didn't even kiss her back and I was trying to pull away she wouldn't let me Kurt I would never do anything to hurt you"

"Dylan I'm sorry"

"You should have known she would try to do something like that"

"I know I just..." Kurt's voice trailed off.

"Don't even worry about it"

"I don't get it"

"What"

"How can you just forgive me like that after I falsely accused you of something you didn't do"

Dylan shrugged."I guess it's because I still love you"

Kurt smiled at him. Kurt leaned in towards the other boy.

Dylan leaned in too. "Wait Kurt stop you have a boyfriend well I think he's still your boyfriend"

Kurt stared at the other boy shocked.

"I know you and I know you wouldn't want him to cheat on you and I know that you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you cheated on him" Dylan explained because he knew Kurt was confused.

"As always you're right"

"I know"

"Can you just stop being so perfect sometimes"

"I'm not gonna answer that I'm going to let you answer that and I'm just gonna go" he got up and left. He turned around and winked at Kurt.

_I guess not. _Kurt gathered everything and put in his car. He drove away from the park.

* * *

**A/N: uh don't hate me for this and I did in fact update as soon as I could with my schedule so yay me until next time I guess **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: it's official I am now on summer vacation now I have a ton of free time except for this weekend I'm going somewhere and I won't be bringing the laptop with me :( so I'm giving you guys this before I leave**

* * *

Blaine spent the weekend lying on his bed crying into his pillow. _I should've known it was Dylan. I'm so stupid. _Kurt never stopped calling his phone. He called him for what seemed to be hundreds of times. He wanted to talk to Kurt but not know. He needed sometime to cool off.

On Monday he went school trying to avoid Kurt like Kurt used to do to him. He managed to but that success didn't last long because Kurt was in the same class as him. As always Kurt sat right next to him. Today they were completely alone in the back of the classroom.

"Hi Blaine"

Blaine looked up and frowned. "Hi"

"Are you still mad at me" Kurt sat down in his chair.

Blaine didn't answer.

"Blaine talk to me please say something, anything"

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "What do you want me to say, Kurt"

"That you're not mad and everything's fine between us"

"Kurt I just don't get it why did you lie to me"

"I- I don't know I just thought if you knew you wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore I know it's stupid"

"It's not stupid and you're right he broke you're heart and I can't be friends with him"

"No you should be friends with him Dylan is really fun and cool"

"You're encouraging me to be friends with the guy who broke your heart"

"Looking back on it Dylan didn't break my heart"

"What?"

"Look at it this way if he and I didn't break up I wouldn't be with you"

Blaine smiled "I love you so much"

Kurt nodded "Yeah"

"Right you're not there yet"

"Almost"

"Is it because you still love him"

"Kurt and Blaine stop talking" Mrs. Gravefeild instructed.

"Yes ma'am Mrs. Gravefeild" Kurt said to her. _That was so close._

_**~KLAINE~**_

"Hello Kurt"

"Oh Mercedes I need your help"

"With what"

"I think I still have feelings for Dylan"

"On a scale from one to ten how bad is it"

Kurt hesitated before answering "...Ten"

"Kurt ten don't tell me you're still in love with the boy"

Kurt bit his lip.

"Oh my god Kurt you are"

"Is that bad"

"Hell yes that's bad you have a boyfriend"

"I know I know but Dylan is so...Dylan"

"And what about Blaine he's done nothing but be a great boyfriend to you and he's been in love with you since the moment he met you and all he wants is for you to love him back"

"They both love and care for me"

"You feel the same way right about both of them"

"Yes"

"Ok that's fine but which one of them are you _in_ love with"

"I don't know why is this so hard" Kurt whined.

"I don't know but what I do know is that you need to make a decision"

_**~KLAINE~**_

Dylan was in the choir room playing the piano. Kurt walked in he wanted to talk to him.

"Hi Dylan"

Dylan stopped playing. "Hey Kurt"

"Am I interrupting"

"No I always have time for"

"Good you mind if I sit next to you"

"No not at all sit"

Kurt walked over to the piano bench and sat down.

"So did you want something"

"Yes I wanted to ask you something"

"Was is it"

"Are you... are you gay" Kurt wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to know but he did.

"I wasn't expecting that"

"I'm sorry I was curious"

"It's ok um no I'm not gay or even bi I like girls"

"But you dated me"

"Yes I did and I fell in love with you honestly you're the only guy I've had feelings for and when I started liking you I'll admit maybe I thought I was bi but no I don't like guys in that way"

"So you only like guys when it comes to me"

"I know it's pretty confusing I can't be straight because I'm in love with you I guess you could say I'm bi but that's not 100% correct this is why I don't put labels on things when it comes to me I'm only one thing...me"

"You have an answer for everything don't you"

"Yes I do y'know Blaine is really lucky to have you some people don't realize what they have 'til it's gone but I did and as much as I want it back I can't have it and you deserve to have some who can give you everything I didn't"

"But Dylan you gave me everything I needed"

"Maybe but I didn't deserve you" tears were starting to form in Dylan's eyes "I always tried so hard to be the perfect boyfriend to you but I was never good enough"

Kurt couldn't believe Dylan was actually saying this. "Yes you were Dylan why would you think you weren't a good enough boyfriend to me"

"Because it looked like you were never happy with me"

"Dylan you were the best thing that ever happened to me"

Dylan smiled. "Now Blaine is the best thing that's ever happened to you"

"You really think so"

Dylan nodded "If any guy could be with you I'm glad it's Blaine he cares about you a lot just like I do"

"Yeah he does"

_**~KLAINE~**_

"Hey Kurt" Mercedes said from behind him.

"Hey Cedes"

"Where did you go earlier"

"I had to talk to someone"

"Oh"

"I think I made my decision"

"Really who is it"

* * *

**/N: ok guys that is it for this chapter see you next time**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hey guys I'm finally back after an OK weekend onwards to the story btw this is the last chapter**

* * *

"Hi Kurt"

"Blaine can I talk to you"

Blaine looked confused. "Um yeah"

"Sit down"

Blaine sat in the seat next to Kurt. "Is something wrong"

"No, I wanted to talk to you about Dylan"

"What about him"

"You asked me if I'm not in love with you because I still love him"

"Ok"

"Yes I do still love him but I do love you too and I'm still trying to process getting over him and I know I can't be in love with two people but I'm trying really I am"

"I know you are"

"Are you mad at me"

"No of course not I'm really happy because you said you love me"

"Would you be mad at me if I said that I still want to be friends with Dylan"

Blaine shook his head. "No that's fine as long as there is no funny business"

Kurt smiled. "Don't worry no funny business you can trust me"

"But can I trust him"

"Yes actually you can Dylan and I almost kissed but he didn't kiss me because he knew I was dating you"

"What, when did this happen"

"The day you left me on our first date alone"

"Oh sorry about that" Blaine rubbed his neck a little embarrassed.

"Don't be you were upset and angry that's understandable"

"Yeah I'm really shocked though he really didn't kiss you"

"No he knew it would be wrong Dylan likes us together"

"He does"

"I don't get it either but Dylan wants me to be happy and I guess he knows I'm happy with you and I don't think he wanted me to mess up my relationship with you so he didn't kiss me"

"Hm"

_**~KLAINE~**_

"Why did you do it" Blaine asked.

Dylan turned around. "Excuse me"

"Well why didn't you do it"

"Why didn't I do what"

"Kiss Kurt why didn't you do it"

"Why do you wanna know did you want me to kiss your boyfriend"

"No I just wanna know why you didn't take the opportunity to kiss Kurt when you had the chance to we both know you still have feelings for Kurt"

"Yes I do still have feelings for Kurt I always will but I didn't kiss him because I didn't want Kurt to think of me as the bad guy"

"I don't understand"

"If I would've kissed Kurt and you would've found out you and Kurt most likely would have broken up correct"

"Uh maybe"

"Ok and Kurt woulda blamed me because I kissed him"

"But he would have part in it too"

"Yes but think about it you left Kurt alone and crying he just wanted someone to make him feel better and comfort him he was vulnerable you really couldn't blame him if he kissed someone else"

"I guess you're right"

"So I would be the one to blame and Kurt would hate me and I don't want that I care about Kurt a lot him hating me is the worst thing that could ever happen to me"

"That makes sense"

"Look Blaine I'm not gonna come in between you and Kurt besides you're pretty cool Blaine we could all just be friends"

"Great I would like that"

"Good"

_**~KLAINE~**_

_1 month later_

"Hey Blaine"

"Hi Kurt" Blaine kissed him on his cheek "I was just thinking about you"

"Aww really"

"Yeah"

"What're we gonna do today"

"I don't know what do you want to do"

"Let's just sit here"

"Ok"

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than ten minutes.

"Kurt"

Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Yes"

"I'm really glad you gave me a chance"

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad I did too"

"Everything is just so perfect"

"Yeah I couldn't agree more"

"Where do we go from here"

"Um well we're gonna graduate and after we graduate we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together how does that sound"

"That's fine with me as long as I have you"

"You're gonna be stuck with me for years and years to come you think you can handle it"

"I don't know you can be pretty hard to deal with at times"

"Oh really what about you"

"What about me"

"You're not so easy to deal with either"

"Ok maybe so but I'm not as bad as you"

"Oh hush"

Blaine smiled a little "I love you so much"

"I love you, too"

With that said they kissed showing each other how much they truly loved one another. They finally pulled apart for air.

"So" Blaine said "You really think we're gonna be together for years and years"

"Yes"

"You promise"

Kurt looked Blaine in his eyes. "I promise"

* * *

"And that's the story of how Klaine came to be" Kurt finished off.

"That's really amazing dad" Jason said.

Blaine walked in the door. "Hey boys"

"Hey dad"

"What're you guys doing" Blaine asked.

"Dad was telling me how you two ended up together nice story"

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Did you tell Jason the _whole _story"

Kurt nodded "Yes"

"What are you trying to do give the boy nightmares"

"It's not gonna give him nightmares, Blaine"

"It gave me nightmares"

Kurt laughed fondly at his husband. "You poor baby"

"Why would it give me nightmares I thought the story of Klaine was pretty cool you two really did last for years and years"

"Yes and years and years more" Blaine hugged his son. "Look you need to get some sleep"

"But I'm not even sleepy" the boy protested.

"No room for arguing go to bed"

"Fine" the boy got up and walked over to Kurt "Goodnight dad"

"Night Jason" Kurt hugged him and the boy went to his room.

"So" Blaine said once the were alone "Klaine really"

"Yes Kurt and Blaine, Klaine"

Blaine sat down on the couch. "Come here"

Kurt walked over to the couch and sat down on Blaine's lap.

"So are you gonna tell me the story of Klaine"

"Maybe another day but the rest is still unwritten"

"Ok as long as I get to help you write it"

"Of course I couldn't write it without you we're a team besides you're really important in this story"

"I'm forever and always..." Blaine started.

"...Yours" they finished together.

Blaine smiled. "I love you, Kurt"

Kurt returned his smile. "I love you, too"

They had the perfect life together. Nothing could get in the way of that. As long as they had each other life was nothing but perfect.

* * *

**A/N: i'm really sorry if that ending like sucked but you know happy endings right :) and I would like to apologize for any mistakes I've made throughout the story i'm only human**


End file.
